Sebastian Rose
After estranging himself from his father, Sebastian replaced his surname with "Rose" and rebuilt himself. He is now a respected, international prosecutor and composer before he transfers to the Prosecutor's Office in Los Angeles. He has the privilege of being referred to as Miles Edgeworth's protege. Appearance Rediscovering Himself Renaming Following the incarceration of Blaise Debeste, Sebastian was left orphaned as he was still a teenager during the arrest, and Judge Courtney took him in. Sebastian refused to hear a word about his father, and decided to return to law school using the inheritance he gained due to Debeste's former positions. Courtney supported him on his new enrollment and was able to set him up in a school supposedly untouched by Debeste's influence. For this, Sebastian put down his badge for the next three years. Even though the law school Sebastian enrolled in was outside of his father's reach, his social life was hard as the students were aware of the scandals Debeste took part in. His teachers were also confirmed to still be intimidated by the older prosecutor even when he was in prison, and Sebastian had caught them manipulating the grades of his classmates to make him the top of the class. This caused him to become slightly paranoid as he could even feel Blaise's control over the school, but he then swore to himself that he would erase every bit of influence that his father had over the world of law. After reprimanding the teachers for their misdeeds of manipulating the scores of students, he removed his previous surname and renamed himself "Rose". Hidden Power During his return to law school, Sebastian noticed sounds that everyone else around him weren't able to hear. The first year of school had demolition and construction happening nearby, and he would have constant headaches from the noise which eventually evolved into pain. It then got to a point that he collapsed in the middle of a mock trial due to the extreme agony caused by the sounds. A visit to the doctor revealed that Sebastian's ears were acutely sensitive compared to the normal hearing level of people, allowing him to pick up on the slightest sounds, off tones and even pitches that normal people couldn't hear. Sebastian learned in the process that this was something he was born with, which led to questions of how it was only showing signs now that he's an adult. Sebastian looked into his awakened power between his studies and assignments, and he finally found the only person who could've known about his power before even he did: Blaise Debeste. Swallowing down the fear he felt seeing his father again, Rose confronted Debeste at the prison he was sent to, where the corrupt man admitted to knowing about Sebastian's power and had been suppressing it with "a special medicine" for the majority of his son's life. Sebastian looked into the package deliveries that were confiscated shortly after Debeste's arrest, and he discovered that the monthly mail that he remembered were all orders of an illegal drug called "Deaudiollium". Career as in International Prosecutor Murder Plan on Sebastian Year 2033 Personality Relationships Gallery References Category:Ace Attorney Category:Ace Attorney: Future Hope Category:AA:FH Characters Category:Prosecutors Category:Prosecutor's office